


October 11th, 1986

by Kinari



Series: How To Love a New Girl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I wrote this cause i got inspired by a tiktok a mutual of mine posted about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Lois is having issues with getting to know people, but it surprised her to no end when Stephen asked if she wanted to hang out this Saturday. How could she say no?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: How To Love a New Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925614
Kudos: 2





	October 11th, 1986

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy! I had fun writing this, its short but I like writing this sort of things for them

No one seemed to believe her, or rather either of them honestly. She looked around the mostly packed mall cafeteria as she anxiously picked away at her hoodie sleeves, she did not expect to be hanging out with _her_ , much less actually getting to know the girl at all. Lois for all that she is known to be at school, being friends with the school’s newest punk just was not in the cards for her, and her crush on the taller girl made matters worse.

She check the time on her wrist watch for the third time, she was early and mostly because her mother had to be work at one and they weren’t suppose to be up until one-thirty today, so here she sat, letting her thoughts gently calm her as she waited in the creaky plastic chair. Lois checked her hair, her hands coming up and touching her bun, making sure it was not falling and then she spotted _her_ , Stephen.

To anyone who saw Stephen alone, they would see her as some angry rebellious teen who looks like she breaks windows and chucks glass bottles on the street, but Lois knew better. She took a glance at her, soaking in her tall frame from across the room, _‘who gave her the right to be so attractive?’_ Lois loved the way the green faded flannel looked on Stephen, holes in the shoulder area and threads hanging off the ends of it, the way her worn dark blue jeans and tucked in washed out Joan Jett band shirt all came together and just _pulled_ Lois in. Maybe she does have it bad like her friend tells her, or maybe it is just all these feelings of making a new friend. Is it ok to want to kiss a friend? Hold her close to you and never let go?

“Ah, Ms. Lane, were you also early?” Stephen said then, Lois didn’t catch her walking up and startled herself to look at that beautiful freckle kissed face, the permanent light red dashed across Stephen’s face due to her constantly outside working on that car of hers, maybe she was the one the muses would sing about. She shook her head then, laughing softly as she put some loose strands behind her ear, “My mom insisted on driving me, even though I was perfectly capable to walk.” Lois replied with, watching as Stephen pulled a small smile on her features. She got up from the chair, smoothing down her skirt as she made sure it did not ride up while she was sitting and looked at her friend, “Where are we going?”

“Well, there’s an eye doctor place in the plaza, so I’ve heard, and I wanted to see if I could get a new pair so,” Stephen rambled on, Lois watched as her face soften and turned a light pink as they walked away, their shoulders bumping every so often, “and! Gives me a chance to walk by that game store here, I want to see if I can get a copy of _Final Fantasy_ , heard its good.”

Lois listened to her so intently, watching as she moved her hands as she spoke, and she could not help but to smile. She watched as Stephen looked back at her, “Has your eyes always been this green? They remind me of…emeralds.” Lois said it without thinking, and as soon as her brain caught up she just felt warm, feeling embarrassed before Stephen smiled softly, knocking her shoulder gently into hers, “That’s kind of cheesy Lois, you getting soft on me?”

Lois laughed, hand over her mouth to hide it as she just shrugged, “Maybe I am, but that was kind of cheesy huh?”

“Well,” Stephen began, as they walked closer to the game store, she pulled them aside to a small alcove between some support beams near the stairs to the second floor, “I think it’s sweet, despite it being so cheesy. Any girl, boy? Person. Anyone would be lucky to hear that from you Lois.”

“Don’t let that get to your head Steph. I _tolerate_ you.” She smiled despite her tone and pushed Stephen playfully walking out of the small space and looking back, “What?”

Stephen just shook her head, chuckling as she ran her hand through her hair, “Oh nothing, come on, let’s carry on.”


End file.
